Revenge Is Best Served Cold
by PLLFan156
Summary: When Kristen and Alicia mess up, they flee to Rosewood. When the Rosewood "A" arrives and some students from BOCD High take a field trip to Rosewood, an evil plan launches to take them down with the help of a certain insane twin. A/N: Sorry if this sucks. I hope it's good.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've always been interested in Kristen, Alicia, Alison, and Courtney. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or The Clique.**

* * *

_Kristen Gregory knew she had to flee. Dylan Marvil, Massie Block, and Claire Lyons were pissed. She wasn't sure about Alicia Rivera. What had happened? Well, Kristen had accidentally kissed Derrick Harrington - Dylan's boyfriend and Massie's ex-crush - and Derrick had made it seem like that Kristen presurred him into it. Because Claire was Massie's best friend, she was pissed too._

_Alicia seemed to be the only own who wasn't mad. She had even suggested the thought of running away to her old friends, the DiLaurentis. Kristen sent an E-mail to Mrs. DiLaurentis:_

Dear Mrs. DiLaurentis,

I can't stay in Westchester anymore. I messed up big-time. It might not seem major to most people, but it is to me. Can I please move in with you? I need to escape here... with my life.

From,

Kristen

_She had sent the E-mail a few minutes ago and Mrs. DiLaurentis had already said she could stay. Kristen was packed up already and Alicia agreed to give her a ride to the airport. Kristen closed her duffel, grbabed her soccer ball, and raced outside where Alicia's limo was waiting. "Don't worry. I won't tell" the sultry exotic beauty promised. _

_"Thank you, thank you, thank you" the blonde soccer-player whispered as the limo took off. "No need. But if Massie, Dylan, and Claire find out I helped you, I'll have to join you in this place your going to" Alicia said. Kristen nodded._

_Within a matter of minutes, Kristen was on the plane. Then she realized she had a text. It was from Alicia._

**HOLAGURL: Massie, Dylan, and Claire know you went to the airport. I didn't tell them where, but look at the nearest window.**

_Shaking, Kristen noticed a pale blonde, a redhead, and an amber-eyed brunette glaring at her. Rosewood would be good for her._

* * *

_Alicia was now on the run. Massie had found out she had helped Kristen. She let the woman check her ticket and glanced around. Massie, Dylan, and Claire were nearby. They hadn't spotted her yet. Hands shaking and clammy, Alicia finally went to the plane._

_"Finally" she whispered as she sat down in first-class section. Her phone buzzed._

**MASSIEKEUR: Alicia, you are dead to me. **

_Suddenly, a plot formed in Alicia's head. She would need help. And it would have to be with perfect timing._

_Those three bitches and their little man-whores would finally feel what revenge tastes like._


	2. Alicia

**A/N: CHAPTER FRICKING ONE, MONKEYS.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique or PLL.**

* * *

Alicia Rivera was at the mall with Kristen Gregory, Naomi Zeigler, Hanna Marin, Riley Wolfe, and Kate Randall soon-to-be Marin. It was winter and the girls were in Rive Gauche, sipping red wine and gossiping. Alicia's fitted sexy gray peacoat was on her chair. "I can't wait for this fundraiser. If Noel Kahn is in a suit, he's mine" Kristen said. She had changed majorly ever since she had moved to Rosewood. She became flirty, witty, sassy, and a gossip.

Alicia had a similar personality but you could call her the more mature one of the duo. "Of course he is. But he might have his eyes on Freaky Aria Montgomery" Kate agreed. "Damn it" Kristen mumbled. "Don't worry, Kris, we'll make sure she doesn't get him" Hanna promised. Kristen smirked.

Alicia sat back in her chair. Alicia was a curvy girl with smooth tan skin, long, glossy raven black waves, and doe-like chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing black stilettos (she made them look appropiate for the season and never slipped on the ice), black skinny jeans, and a cashmere red V-neck with a gray blazer and a red headband. Alicia had made sure her outfit had a black, red, and gray theme.

Kristen checked her cell phone. Kristen had taken up the hobby of cheerleading. She was now slightly tan from practicing cheers during the spring. She was still an average height. Kristen wore her straight dirty blonde hair in curls and made sure her icy blue eyes popped always, thanks to black eyeliner and pretty brown eyeshadows that the blonde made looked sexy. Kristen was wearing a spaghetti-strap lipstick red dress, black leggings, black ankle boots, and a long red coat. Kristen's outfit had a black and red theme.

"Leesh, Mrs. Hastings wants us at home" Kristen told the exotic beauty. After the DiLaurentis had moved away, the Hastings had let Alicia and Kristen move in. "We'll go dress-shopping tomorrow?" Alicia asked. "Sure" Kate answered. Sliding on their coats, they left.

* * *

The following Monday, Alicia, Kristen, Kate, Naomi, Riley, and Hanna sat at the autotorium for an assembly for the high schoolers. They sat in the back so they could text without being caught.

"And so for the rest of the school year, the following students from Briarwood Octavian Country Day High will be attending Rosewood Day" said the principal. "This'll be fun" Alicia whispered to Kristen, who giggled and nodded in agreement.

* * *

It was during classes and Alicia had used the ye-olde bathroom excuse to get the stuff she needed. Rosewood Day had recently allowed the high schoolers to decorate their lockers. Massie's had a picture of Bean, a picture of her, Dylan, and Claire, and more Alpha-like crap on it. Alicia picked the lock, beginning to dig around. A make-up bag. Her purse. Hmm... her purse.

Alicia grabbed the purse. Then she spotted the cigarette pack. Alicia found Massie's phone, snapped a picture, and sent it to Alicia's phone before deleting the photo on Massie's cell. Hopefully, the pic would be on Alicia's phone. Closing Massie's locker, Alicia did the same with Dylan and Claire's lockers. It took no less than 15 minutes. That was how quick she worked. Alicia stuffed the evidence inside her own locker, which was decorated with pictures of her, her and Kristen, her and her Rosewood friends, and a Ralph Lauren logo.

"Get ready for revenge, sluts" she mumbled as she hurried off back to class.

* * *

By the victorious look on Kristen's face, Alicia knew that Kristen had gotten crap from Derrick, Josh, Kemp, Chris, and Cam's lockers. "What did you get?" Alicia asked as they waited for Kate, Naomi, Riley, and Hanna. "I found a diary of Alpha Boy and it has all the BB's secrets. No need for anything else" Kristen answered quietly. "Nice" she complimented as they high-fived.

_Revenge is a dish best served cold _she thought.

* * *

Alicia swiped on ruby red lipstick when her Blackberry Bold buzzed. It was a number she hadn't seen for a while.

**MASSIEKEUR: can we talk?**

**HOLAGURL: no. Massie, u said I was dead 2 u. if u want forgiveness, your not getting it.**

She made her way out of the school bathroom and noticed Kuh-laire down the hallway. Claire spotted her and walked up, kind sky blue eyes glinting. The hallway lights washed-out her pale skin and made her pale blonde hair seem white. Alicia wondered how Claire got into the Pretty Committee. "Great, ugliest girl at BOCD just arrived" Alicia spat coldly.

"Listen, Dyl, Mass, and I are sorry about what happened in seventh grade. We were stupid, naive, and foolish back then. We just want to the be the PC again" Claire said. "A) Your still stupid and B) If the PC was back again, you'd be an LBR" Alicia replied before taking off down the hallway.


End file.
